gothic ulrich
by ULRICH619
Summary: what happens 2 monthss after yumi dates william? find out and see! more chapters comming. chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

gothic ulrich by ulrich 619

it had been 2 months since yumi left ulrich high and dry and started dating william. Sissi started dating

theo the day after yumi started dating William. Odd was dating sam and jeremie had

aelita. So he was alone. One morning he hit his alarm and sat up. he now wore all all black like yumi,

Fingernails, pants, shirts, the works. He turned on his stereo and put in his devil driver cd. He put the

song (end of the line) on as he got dressed.

I do declare that theres somthing in the air im burning the candle at both ends.

bitter betrayls, skeleton keys,

houses to haunt well its alright by me,

rags to ruin some fool hardy choices , some would say not a ghost of a chance ghosts of my mind there one of a kind they tell me what to do and its shut down you.

some things are just best left unsaid

end of the line.

end ..of..the..line.

one door closes another door closes and now your boxed in end of the line.

(click) he turned it off. Odd sat up and said "man it's so damn dark in here since you covered up the

windows I can't tell if you're in here anymore". Ulrich looked at him and said "don't worry i won't be

here much longer." he walked out with an evil smile on his face. odd got a strong worried feeling when

ulrich said that.i have to talk to yumi and jeremie..odd said to himself. ulrich was walking down the hall

way when jeremie came out of his room "hey ul(oof)" Ulrich pushed him out of the way." fuck off geek

boy I don't want to hear that feel better shit right now." Ulrich said smirking. "you know ever

Since you got this way you're an asshole." Jeremie said getting up. ulrich threw his hand into the air and

put his middle finger up and kept walking . He always sat by himself and he smoked heavily. One

Afternoon he was sitting in the park and as he lit a cigarette, who

should walk by but little Mr. preppy fagget william. Ulrich took a drag and said." hey prep boy no arm

candy today?" "you're a jealous little bitch aren't you?" William said laughing. Ulrich jumped up and

shouted " fuck you prep boy." ulrich punched william in the face knocking him to the ground. ulrich

jumped onto him hitting him in the left and right side of the face over and over until he heard a voice

call out."ulrich stop it." yumi shouted as she ran over and tried to get ulrich off william but ulrich just

pushed her away. the he grabbed william by the hair and smacked his head on the pavement. then he

got up and walked over to yumi and spit " (pift) to think I loved someone like you". yumi started to cry.

"You better go scoop up your bitch boy boyfriend" ulrich shouted as he walked away. Yumi called out

"ulrich wait, I lo.. " but he was gone. what had really been going on with william had yumi really upset

for you see william was getting really sexual with her and to be honest she hated him. She was kinda

happy that ulrich beat his ass." i must set things right". yumi said to herself. But how?


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 ulrichs little problem

ulrich left yumi on the ground and walked back to his dorm, he walked in and locked the door. He walks

over to his desk and pulls out his 9mm pistol and pulls out the clip. He puts it back in, cocks it and puts it

to the left side of his head, tears streaming down his face and pulls the trigger...(click) (A/n: you actually

think I'd kill him off this early LOL) he hears the door open and puts the gun away. odd comes in and

ulrich puts in his system of a down cd and puts on Hypnotize. look odd looks at ulrich and says "man you

really have to snap out of this. did you see what you did to william? his face is all swollen and messed up

and...whats that." Ulrich looks at odd and says" what's what?" odd points at ulrich and says "your arm..

oh my god ulrich have you been cutting yourself?" ulrich covers his arm and turns away and said "how i

deal with my shit is none of your fucking concern." odd shakes his head and says "doing that shit to

yourself is not a way to deal with this shit. you want yumi so bad go get her back from that fag. don't do

this shit to yourself." Ulrich started to cry and said "i don't know what to do. i can't get her back." Odd

grabbed him and screamed" well if you had talked to her in the past couple months you'd know she was

miserable and wants you not william."then there was a knock on the door. Ulrich dried his eyes and said

"it's open! oh yumi what do u want?" yumi sighed and said" look ulrich i know you think i love william

but your horribly Mistaken." odd shook his head and screamed "oh yeah he believes you . Hey ulrich

show her how you've been dealing with this." ulrich showed her his arm. Yumi looked at this in disbelief

and cried "oh my god, ulrich why did you do this to yourself?" ulrich started to cry and said" because i

love you so much and didn't want to live if you weren't mine. I wouldn't be able to take it anymore."

yumi goes over and sits on ulrichs bed. Yumi looks at ulrich and says " ulrich i don't love william, i just

wanted you to tell me how you felt about me." Odd laughed and said "well his arm speaks for him. nuff

said." Ulich looked at yumi and said "yumi, you ripped a hole in my heart and soul, i don't think i can

ever forgive you for that. the pain I have endured thinking of you with him has been hell and i can't

make these thoughts stop."ulrich drops to his knees and starts to cry yumi walks over to ulrich and

wraps her arms around him and says "ulrich ever since i met you i knew you were the one that i would

love for the rest of my life, ulrich you can believe me when i say...i..love you ulrich stern." ulrich looks at

the crying Japanese women and smiles. He wipes her eyes and whispers "i need some time to think to

myself about this. youll have my feelings by tomorrow. " yumi looks up at ulrich and kisses him. She

whispers "goodnight my koishii (beloved)." As she leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 THE RAVE!

all that night yumi couldnt stop thinking about ulrich. then she got a call on her cell. it was aelita.

yumi:hello. aelita: yumi you need to get over here ulrich took odd and jeremie to a rave in town at a place

called the eight ball. you dont know what ulrich could do to himself if he gets high or drunk. ill get sam

and meet you there. Yumi: thank you aelita. Aelita: yumi there is a bigger problem. Yumi: what is it

aelita? Aelita:william and a bunch of his friends are on there way to the rave to kill ulrich. Yumi: omg

ulrich! yumi hung up her phone and ran into town.when she got to the door sam and aelita were waiting

for her to go inside. once they got inside they split up to find their men. thank god yumi found ulrich.

unfortunatly ulrich was high on X when she found him. Yumi: ulrich are you ok? ulrich:yumi your so pretty

what are u doing here? Yumi: look ulrich william and a bunch of his friends are here looking for you and

they want to kill you for what you did to william. the music in the warehouse where it was is so loud (sean

paul tempreture) ulrich pulled yumi onto the dance floor. ulrich:come on yumi dance with me. yumi: oh shit.

william:yumi why are you...stern there you are. Ulrich: well if it isnt mr prep boy him self. DJ: and now

for the music act of the night please welcome the mosh kings SLIPKNOT! (before i forget)

starts to play. Singer: whats up paris! lets get the fuck up.Yumi: look william hes high and drunk i need to

get him home he cant fight.Odd, jeremie help me . here odd take him out of here. look william its over i

dont want to be with you anymore. ever since you tried to have sex with me youve been obsessed with just

that well ive had it.im done. william slapped her and grabbed her by the shoulders. now you are comming

home with me.. (smash) ulrich breaks a bottle of jack over williams head.Ulrich:never touch this women

agian bitch. at that ulrich passed out.then yumi asked odd and jeremie to find sam and aelita and she

asked odd to help her bring ulrich to her house to let him sleep off his high. when they got ulrich to yumis

she laid him down on her bed and left him sleep. she staired at him and kissed him as he slept. and

whispered to him Yumi: thanks for saving me ...i love you ulrich stern. end of chapter 3 please review 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 the morning after

ulrich awoke with his head pounding. what the fuck, oww my head. damn it odd, candy my ass. last night.

where am i. ulrich looked around and saw posters of metal bands and many anime plush dolls and manga.

what the fuck. ulrich looked over at the door as it opened. yumi was dressed in a silk black kimono as she

walked in her room. oh ulrich your awake. yumi said with a smile. here, yumi handed ulrich two asprin and

a bottle of water . what happened last night ? How did i get here? ulrich asked holding his head. well you

busted a bottle over williams head after he slapped me. you were high on X yumi said looking away. that

much i know already ulrich said rubbing his head still. then odd and i brought you here to sleep. look

ulrich i lov.ulrich cut her off. yumi dont.. i know how you feel about me. i heard you at the rave last night.

but in order for me to feel the same way you have to prove to me your worth. ulrich said with a stone

faced expression. ulrich i love you with all my heart, what ever it is i'll do it.yumi said with love in her

voice. gimmie your hand. he pulled out a razorblade from his pocket he put the blade to her skin. are you

ready?ulrich asked with a smile. yumi knodded. then ulrich sliced yumis palm. she winced and flinched.

then ulrich held her palm and lapped the blood from her hand. with blood dripping from his face he held

his hand up and sliced his hand with out so much as a eyebrow flinch.when you feel dead on the inside as i

do you feel no pain ulrich said staring longingly into yumis eyes. he told yumi to drink his blood as he did

hers. while she drank he said some words in a dead lang that she couldnt understand. la magra shoudista

biesht courlamarda. then he put their two bleeding palms teogether and held it tightly.are you ready for

the last part? ulrich asked. she knodded. ulrich leaned in and kissed her passonitly. blood was all over

their faces. yumi ishyama, you are now my koishii (beloved) my everything. you matter to me more than

life its self. i love you yumi ishyama. ulrich said with tears in his eyes. i love you to my koishii. she kissed

him deeply. ulrich wrapped his and her hands with bandages and left yumis house.for the first time in

over 2 months ulrich finnally smiled. as they walked back to campus yumi stopped ulrich. ulrich

since i did somthing for you can you do somthing for me?yumi asked with a smile. anything for my koishii

ulrich said lovingly. she led him to a karaoke bar(a/n: karaoke is a common activity for the japanese

culture for teens) she cued a song that came from her heart. bradpaisley's whiskey lullaby. as the music

played, ulrich grabbed the mike and sang the best he could.

Ulrich:  
she put him out,  
like the burning end of a midnight cigerette,  
she broke his heart, he spent his whole life trying to forget.  
we watched him drink his pain away a little at a time,  
but he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind, until the night.

(yumi sang with ulrich for the chorus and boy could she sing. she made ulrich weak in the knees when she would sing around school. god he loved her.)

Yumi/Ulrich:

he put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger,  
he finnally drank away her memory,  
life is short, but this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his knees,

We found him with his face down in the pillow, with a note that said "i'll love her till I die"  
And when we buried him beneath the williow, while the angles sang a whiskey lullaby.

Yumi:

the rumors flew,but nobody knew how much she blamed herself.  
for years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath We watched her drink her pain away a little at a time, but she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind, until the night

Yumi/Ulrich:

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger. She finally drank away his memory Life is short, but this time it was bigger than the strength she had to get up off her knees

We found her with her face down in the pillow, clinging to his picture for dear life. We laid her next to him beneath the willow, while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.

the song ended and yumi said with tears in her eyes as she kissed the man she loved. I love you ulrich and i

always have.yumi said crying I know i love you to my little jasmine flower.ulrich said crying also. when

ulrich and yumi got back to the campus ulrich had some things to take care of. first thing to do was

appologise to jeremie and aelita.ulrich knocked on jeremies door. hey jeremie its me ulrich i need to talk

to you.ulrich shouted into the door. but he got no answer. he tried the knob and the door was open.hey jer

listen about the other day im. ulrich stopped when he saw that jeremie was fast asleep with aelita in his

arms.you shouldnt wake them. yumi said whispering. ulrich knodded and pulled a black envalope out of his

pocket. as he walked out he laid the invitation on jeremies desk. ulrich shut the door and walked down the

hall towards his room. what did you leave in jeremies room? yumi asked quietly. an invitation to a party

tommrrow that were all gonna love. ulrich said with an evil smile. as he walked up to his door. he tried the

knob and it was locked. ulrich was about to take out his key when he put his ear to the door and smiled .

odd you lucky bastard you beat me to it. ulrich said as he sat against the wall and lit a cigerette. yumi

looked at him confused. he took a drag and said. sam and odd are...yeah we'll give em about 10 min. yumi

smiled and sat next to ulrich. after the 10 min was up he got up and unlocked the door and walked in. odd

was fast asleep with sam in his arms. shh we shouldent wake them. yumi said with a smile. well are you

sleeping here or going home? ulrich asked quietly. well i was hoping i could sleep with you tonight if thats

ok? yumi asked blushing. fine with me. ulrich said undressing to his under shirt and boxers. hey do you

have somthing for me to sleep in.yumi asked here wear my rammstien concert shirt. just so you know not

even i wear that shirt. it means the world to me. i want you to have it. ulrich said blushing for the first

time. thanks ulrich. yumi said as she kissed ulrich. come on lets go to bed. ulrich said as they laid down in

ulrichs bed. yumi curled into ulrichs arms and fell fast asleep. ulrich laid for hours holding the one thing

that was making him happy and brought him much pain. before he fell asleep ulrich uttered these words.

"i'll love you till i die". 

i know i know . theres a lemony chapter coming be pacient. for now review 


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

yumi slept soundly next to ulrich until she was disturbed by loud sound like a cry of pain comming from the bathroom. she looked over to see ulrich not sleeping next to her. she got up and walked into the bathroom only to see the most horrifying site she had ever seen. there was ulrich hanging from the celing with his wrists and neck slit. and words writtien in blood on the wall. the words said " he loved you till he died, now your mine." yumi fell to her knees crying and got up to run and william was standing in the door way with a gun. yumi, if i couldnt have you noone will. william said in a demonistic voice. william pulls the trigger and the gun goes off...BANG!

At that yumi wakes up in a cold sweat screaming.OMG...ulrich noooooooo. yumi screams. she starts to cry as ulrich odd and sam are awaken by her screams.yumi..baby whats wrong?asked ulrich with concern.oh god ulrich it was horrible. you were dead and william shot me. yumi said horrified. yo is she gonna be ok? odd asked. she will be fine. sam said to odd. come on we have to get ready. we have to go shopping if were going to this party.ulrich said calming yumi down. sam and odd got dressed and went to breakfast. yumi and ulrich stayed behind and caught up on what they missed the night before.yumi went into the bathroom to take a shower. while she was out of the room ulrich opened his dresser drawerand pulled out his 9mm. he took out the clip and began to clean and oil his gun. when he was finished cleaning he put bullets into the clip. but as he put the clip into the gun yumi walked out.

yumi just staired at ulrich as he put the gun on his bed and walked over to her. ulrich whats that for? yumi asked with fear in her eyes. look yumi while you were with william i got into some bad things with the wrong people. and now i need this with me at all times.ulrich said staring into his loves eyes. but lets forget that and get jeremie and aelita and go to breakfast. at that yumi leaned in and kissed ulrich and said "I love you no matter what youve done" after yumi and ulrich finished getting ready the left for jeremies room.

ulrich knocked on the door and jeremie opened it. oh ulrich what do you want? jeremie asked with a smirked look.look man im sorry about what i said the other day and i wanted to make it up to you and your girl. ulrich said hanging his head low. jeremie looked at ulrich and said "hey man you were going through some rough times and i can under stand that so its cool." aelita came to the door and hugged ulrich. so whats with this party? aelita asked. ill tell you all over breakfast. so they all left to meet sam and odd in the cafeteria.

ok ulrich so whats the deal with this party? asked odd. the theme is gothic underground rave so everyone wears black. ulrich explained that there was a shop in town that his cousin chester worked in that they could get some outfits for free. after breakfast they left for the shop. but on the way ulrich stopped in this shady bulding and came out with a little green baggy which he stuffed into his pocket. what did you get in there ulrich. yumi asked. nothing. its just somthing for later. ulrich said walking into his cousins store. hey ulrich sup man. chester said hugging his cousin. nothing much man just need some supplies for a party. ulrich said hugging his cousin back. yo who is the fine asian flower with you.chester asked ulrich. yumi looked away and blushed. thats yumi my girlfriend. ulrich said blushing. wow man shes cute. any way its jeremie and aelita right. chester shouted. your in changing booth one theres outfits in there for both of you. as for ulrich and yumi your in booth two and sam and odd you get lucky booth three. when everyone went into their changing booths chester handed ulrich a little pouch and ulrich handed his cousin thirty bucks. when ulrich walked in he saw yumi getting changed into her out fit. ulrich went over to the bench in the corner of the room and opened the pouch and pulled out a small galss pipe. he got up and locked the doorand sat back down. he pulled out the little green baggy and yumi walked out.

whats in that bag? yumi asked. is that weed? ulrich packed the green substance into the pipe and lit it. ulrich took a hit on the pipe and answered as he exhaled. yes i got into it while you were with william. ulrich said with a glazed look on his face. you wanna hit? ulrich asked giggiling. uhhhhh... i guess. ulrich handed the glass piece to yumi and lit it as she took a hit. she started to get a weird feeling as she exhaled. ulrich i feel funny is this normal? yumi asked panicing. yes calm down. ulrich said rubbing yumis back. he cleaned out his pipe and went on getting changed.

when they all got finished changing they met in the center of the store. wow man you guys look great. ulrich said smiling. yeah sam helped me with my eyeliner. odd said laughing. they all looked goth. wrist bands black T-shirts and synister pants.ulrich walked over to his cousin and started talking to him in german. yumi what are they saying. jeremie asked conserned. yumi did know a little german. umm.. somthing about a blood bath.yumi said quietly. alright follow chester. ulrich said loudly. chester led them into the basement of the store and opened a locker door into what was an old slaughter house. there was a door man at the old freezer door. ulrich said somthing in german to the door man and said "alright everyone turn around." when they did four guys came out with pens and drew symbols on the back of their necks. what was that for? yumi asked panicing. its kind like a hand stamp. anyway lets go in.ulrich said opening the door. when they went in it was almost pitch black. there was loud bass techo music on. and strobe lights everywhere. ulrich dissapeared in the sea of people. well we are here to have fun so lets dance yumi said smiling.. yumi, odd, jeremie, aelita, and sam went into the sea of people to dance. just then the lights went off and a spot light went up to the dj booth. and there was ulrich standing on the platform. Ladies and gentlemen... welcome to BLOOD BATH 2006. are all you fuckers thristy? well heres a treat for you.. my friends.. ulrich screamed into the mic. then all of a sudden the sprinkler system shot on and blood began pouring out. people began to open their mouths and drink it. yumi of all people was one of them. jeremie, odd, sam and aelita made their way towards ulrich. (A:n: i know blade---bitch bitch . so shut up) ulrich whats going on? jeremie askes scared. aww whats the matter you guys scared. here.. here is the key to the dark room up stairs. ill be up later with yumi. ulrich said taking pitty on his friends. when they got up to the room they wiped the blood off each other and sat at the bar in the dark room. jeremie and aelita cuddled on the black leather couch and sam and odd sat at the bar drinking and smoking. then ulrich and yumi walked in kissing and licking the blood off each each other. wow you guys missed one hell of a fuckin party. yumi said as ulrich kissed her neck. come on ill get you guys out of here. ulrich said as he wiped the blood off his face. i told all of you that would be a shocking party didint I.

well its my latest chapter . please review.  
im starting a new project with the gang as characters in the story and plot of the shining.  
if i should tell me. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Goth ulrich chapter 6.**

After the party was over ulrich and jeremie went outside while everyone else got their things to go home for the night. "ulrich was that real blood?" jeremie asked

as he watched ulrich light a smoke. "what this?" ulrich asked as he took some of the liquid off of his jacket. "nah its prop blood man" ulrich said as he licked his

finger. Oh thank god man I was worried. Jeremie said as he laughed. Soon after yumi and aelita came out. " well was that a fucking party or what?" ulrich asked.

Awesome yumi screamed. "Interesting" said aelita. Where is odd and sam? ulrich asked. They are coming just getting a drink. Yumi said as she kissed ulrich. "So

where to now?" odd asked walking out lighting a smoke. Well where do you guys want to go? Ulrich asked. How about home I'm beat. yumi said as she held

ulrich. Well I guess we should all turn in ulrich began to walk to his cousins car when a black car began to creep up the block. The car shut off its lights and roared

up the street firing bullets in ulrichs direction. Ulrich quickly turned and pulled his gun and fired back. The sped past them and around the corner but ulrich fell to

his knees grabbing his side. "Ulrich!" yumi screamed as she ran to him. Ulrich was hit in his lower left midsection. Odd called 112. "yumi you need to get outa

here they will come back for me " ulrich coughed as he spat up blood. "ulrich I finally have you in my life . you are mine im not going anywhere" yumi screamed

as she held ulrich. She kissed him softly as the paramedics showed up. Yumi rode with ulrich to the hospital. She waited as they operated on ulrich. Please

please let him live. Yumi cried as she waited for news on the love of her life….. miss ishyama? The doctor called . yumi ran over " yes how is he she cried." Well…

I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE TO GO FROM HERE

UH. OH CLIFFHANGER XD

TILL NEXT TIME

ULRICH 619


End file.
